l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asako Miyabi
Asako Miyabi became the Master of Water after Asako Chukage relinquished his position in 1199 to become the Voice of the Masters. At Kyuden Isawa she met Isawa Shunryu, a thirteen years old Ishiken, and the new Master of Void. Scenes from the Empire 38, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton Demeanor Miyabi was quiet and reflective, but possessed an easy cheer and perceptive eye, with an ability to witnesses without judgment or preconception. She lacked ambition, content entirely to serve. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Acolyte Miyabi was an Acolyte of Water who was sent to Yobanjin lands to retaliate a raided library, but the Phoenix forces were ambushed. Miyabi took command after the Shiba commander was killed, saving the day for her clan. Twenty Festivals, Part 3: The View From On High, by C Thomas Hand Spiritual Threat to the Empire The Jade Champion Isawa Kaname passed to the Elemental Council an astrological report produced by Isawa Nairuko, a priestress who found a spiritual threat to the Empire. She believed the Moto family had a curse in their bloodline, and anyone of Moto blood drew ill fortune, which they passed to the descendant they bore with the members of other families. Kaname did not find any flaw, and the report was praised by the Masters in front of the Jade Champion. Kaname had already reported it to the Iuchi family, who politely dismissed her, and the Moto rebuffed every of her attempts to approach them. Once the notice was spread the Unicorn considered it a Phoenix insult. Blood of Heaven, Blood of Earth, by Robert Denton In 1200 Master of Fire Isawa Koiso and Asako Miyabi turned their battle plans. Instead to confront Unicorn as merciless masters of destruction, they would let the Unicorn to move inward Phoenix territory, warring on the defensive. At a key point, the Elemental Guards and Elemental Legions would confront the enemy together, assuring the Unicorn would lose an untenable number of men and retreat. The Asako might leverage the victory into a peaceful solution. This path of actions was counseled by Gunso Shiba Kakei. Unicorn Invasion With presence of Master of Earth Isawa Norimichi, and Master of Air Isawa Tsumaro, in 1200 Shiba Myoushi reported to the Council of Five that the Crane had withdrawn their support during the conflict with the Unicorn, removing their troops from Tanima Sano Futatsu Taisho and closing travel through their lands to Phoenix and Unicorn alike. This was a consequence of the poor performance of the Phoenix delegation during past Imperial Winter Court. The Crab supported the Phoenix after they decided against their promise to remain neutral in this war. The Elemental Masters pondered how to conduct the next actions in the war, and Myoushi counseled that the Phoenix should counterattack and scatter the retreating Unicorn forces that had been repelled during the Siege at Kyuden Agasha. Isawa Shunryu was sent to the Colonies, following a forewarning the Master of Void saw in his visions. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 1), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Studying the Moto Curse Miyabi surveyed the research on the Moto Curse performed by Isawa Nairuko. This year the Battle of Treacherous Pass was won by the Phoenix, and the Unicorn accepted the terms of peace which would defeat the Moto Curse, a way of living that might free the Moto of their karma. Miyabi had appeared on the battlefield and healed the grievous wounds suffered by the enemy's leader, Moto Tadasu, showing that the Phoenix wished to heal Unicorn wounds. Odd Fortunes: The Battle of Treacherous Pass, by Robert Denton III Rise of Jigoku This year Miyabi and the Tsunami Legion joined the Crane defenders against the Spider Clan in the Battle of the Second Seal. The Master of Water spent a complete hour fighting Obake, while a wave of massive beasts costed the defenders the entirety of their shugenja contingent. Chuda Tairao used the severed arm of Isawa Norimichi to bring the Temple of the Second Seal to the surface, while Miyabi used her magic to protect the temple. The Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Akeha severed Tairao's arm, but he managed to replace his limb with Norimichi's arm. Miyabi decided to save Akeha from Tairao's magic, but the Chuda took advantage of this distraction and destroyed the temple and the Second Seal within it. A Cold Wind, by Shawn Carman, Robert Denton III and Fred Wan Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders